Un par de billetes de felicidad
by Somesay
Summary: Tu felicidad se puede encontrar en cualquier lugar. Tanto en un billete de cien dólares, como en una joven camarera de una cafetería humilde de Nueva York. SasuSaku. UA. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. _

* * *

El cliente de la mesa catorce. Ese era su nombre provisional.

Sakura apoyó los codos en la barra y observó con curiosidad al elegante hombre sentado allí. Mediana edad, visiblemente alto; y eso que estaba sentado con una pierna cruzada sobre otra y ojeaba un diario sin mucho interés. Cabello negro, liso y lacio, que le caía a ambos lados del rostro como cortinas. Impecable y brillante, por supuesto. Ojos agudos, de un negro tan intenso que asustaba, pero sorprendentemente apagados. Piel clara, manos grandes, americana y zapados de Giorgio Armani. Corbata azul oscuro con un intrincado laberinto de formas abstractas suaves. Y, por supuesto, Sakura estaba segura que si se acercaba a él olería a Bulgari.

Soltó una risita por lo bajo. Aquel tipo de personas no solían verse a menudo por la cafetería Juliette. Más bien, sus clientes habituales eran grupos de adolescentes revolucionados, hombres mayores que miraban distraídamente por la ventana y amas de casa que venían a tomar un café. La presencia de ese _gran señor_ era, sin duda, algo novedoso.

Tomó la cafetera con una mano y caminó lentamente hacia esa mesa. La sonrisa curiosa aún pendía de sus labios; o ella no se había dado cuenta, o realmente no le importaba que la vieran.

—¿Me permite? —preguntó suavemente al plantarse al lado de la mesa del hombre. Este apenas le dirigió una breve mirada, casi distraído. Se enderezó ligeramente al ver como Sakura vertía un poco de café en la taza vacía. El líquido humeó al entrar en contacto con la porcelana.

—¿Sabe? —dijo de pronto Sakura—. No solemos tener clientes como usted por aquí.

Tras decir eso, miró de reojo al desconocido. Por su expresión glacial dedujo que no contestaría y se encogió de hombros. Sin embargo, al par de segundos oyó por primera vez su voz: grave, seca, sombría.

—¿Cómo yo? —inquirió.

Sakura rió discretamente.

—Sí. Como usted.

Quizás el hombre había esperado una explicación a esa escueta observación. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, no la obtuvo. Sakura se irguió de nuevo, tapó la cafetera y, tras una última ojeada amigable, se dio la vuelta y volvió a la barra.

Esa vez el hombre sí que la siguió con la mirada. Casi interesado.

**· · ·**

Al día siguiente él volvía a estar ahí. Sakura supo que no era casualidad.

Esa vez fue él, quien primero hablo. Y lo hizo cuando ella ya estaba a punto de irse, cuando ya creía que volvería a obsequiarla con una larga mirada fría y el silencio de su gesto lacónico. Sin embargo, no fue así.

—Es una cafetería humilde —observó él con un deje de desprecio.

Sakura ignoró ese tono y se volvió, cafetera humeante en mano, y sonrisa radiante en rostro.

—Así es.

—Y yo desentono en un lugar pobre como este.

Silencio. Sakura ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, y por un momento se pareció más a una adolescente intrigada que a una mujer de veintitantos que había trabajado toda su vida en el mismo negocio.

—Ayer se refería a esto, ¿verdad? —insistió el cliente.

Sakura rió divertida.

—No, en absoluto. Me refería a que nuestra clientela suele ser… feliz —curvó suavemente una comisura del labio—. Y usted no.

La frase quedó pendiendo en el aire del mismo modo que el humo del café, siguiendo la esbelta figura de la chica cuando esta regresó a sus quehaceres.

**· · ·**

—¿Cree saber lo suficiente de mí como para afirmar algo así?

El hombre la miró con el ceño fruncido. Indignado. Casi molesto. Era el tercer día. Misma hora, mismo lugar.

—Um… ahá.

—¿Por qué razón?

—Usted está… ¿cómo lo diría? —Sakura se llevó a mano al mentón y puso los ojos en blanco, pensativa—. ¿Apagado? ¿Exánime? —rió como si acabara de decir algo gracioso sin darse cuenta—. Como sus billetes —dejó la cafetera sobre la mesa y le observó directamente con esa sonrisa tan suya—. Como tooodos esos billetes con que cada mañana paga su café solo y sus tostadas de mermelada. Siempre ciruela, ¿eh? —él la contempló impasible—. Ambos son igual de pasivos. Van de mano en mano como un objeto inerte, una moneda de cambio, y sólo parecen poder avanzar por sí solos cuando les afecta un soplo de aire en mitad de la calle. Y ni siquiera entonces siguen su propia voluntad; sólo siguen siendo movidos por manos ajenas.

El hombre resopló.

—Son sólo billetes —repuso con acritud.

—Ahá… y usted es sólo un cliente, ¿cierto?

El viejo reloj rojo chillón de la pared dio tres tic-tacs exactos antes de que el hombre volviera a hablar, casi mascullar.

—Sasuke.

—¿Hm?

—Sasuke Uchiha. Ese es mi nombre. Por tanto, ya no soy solo un cliente —observó altivamente a Sakura, como desafiándola a contestar. Pero ella sólo volvió a sonreír.

—Encantada. Yo Sakura.

Y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su trabajo como si nunca hubieran tenido ese intercambio silencioso.

**· · ·**

¿Cómo lo supo?, le preguntó al cuarto día. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿cómo supo que él no era feliz?, se preguntó a sí misma Sakura. Sentada en la misma mesa que Sasuke Uchiha, adoptó la ya conocida posición de mano en mentón y ojos en blanco, como tomándose muy en serio esa pregunta.

—Instinto —repuso al fin.

—¿Instinto?

—Ahá.

—¿Sólo eso?

—No. Claro que no.

Esbozó la ya conocida expresión divertida. Sasuke refunfuñó algo por lo bajo.

—Oh vamos, dígalo ya —exigió él a media voz.

—¿Recuerda los billetes?

—Los billetes… —murmuró Sasuke dando un sorbo a su taza de café.

—¿Cómo reconoce usted un billete inútil de uno factible, señor banquero?

El hombre no contestó en seguida. Terminó de dar su trago al café, volvió a dejar la taza sobre el platito y miró a Sakura directamente a los ojos.

—Sencillo. Uno de inútil no es más que un pedazo de papel. O está roto, o está desgastado y se tiene que retirar de circulación.

Sakura sonrió inocentemente.

—Roto o defectuoso. ¿Sólo eso? Parece fácil.

—Lo es.

Y volvió a reír.

—¿Aún tengo que contestarle cómo descubrí que usted estaba roto? —sacudió la cabeza—. Lo lleva escrito en los ojos del mismo modo que un billete lo lleva en un surco. Fragmentado. Roto. Inútil, ¿decía? —comentó distraída.

Sasuke no contestó.

**· · ·**

Al quinto día Sasuke, por primera vez, le pidió que dejara de tratarle de usted. Sakura no pudo evitar reír al oír eso.

—¿Y qué más tengo permitido hacer a partir de hoy, Sasuke?

El aludido sonrió de medio lado y acercó el dorso de la mano a la fina piel de la mejilla de la chica.

—Bastantes cosas.

—Oh… me siento halagada.

Ese día, a demás, Sakura dejó caer un pedacito de azúcar al café sólo de Sasuke. O él no lo notó al tomárselo, o no le importó, porque no comentó nada al respecto. Aunque a juzgar por su expresión divertida cuando volvió a dejar la taza sobre el plato, Sakura sospechó que se trataba de lo segundo.

**· · ·**

Al sexto día Sakura descubrió muchas cosas. Descubrió, por ejemplo, que realmente Nueva York no era una ciudad tan fría si se tenían alrededor unos brazos fuertes para abrigarte y una chaqueta con olor a Bulgari sobre los hombros. Descubrió que, pese a que el café solo no solía gustarle, cuando lo probaba de los labios de Sasuke tenía un deje dulce y apacible. Descubrió además que, lejos del tacto helado que había imaginado que tendrían aquellos labios, estos eran cálidos. Cálidos y suaves mientras se movían sobre los suyos, al igual que esas manos expertas que le rodeaban la cintura y la apresaban contra una pared de la calle.

Sasuke se separó apenas unos instantes para apoyar la frente sobre la suya y mirarla a los ojos. Pasaron los segundos, minutos quizás, esa vez Sakura no pudo calcularlo con toda exactitud. Y, sin venir a cuento, la chica no pudo evitar reír.

Ante la mirada confusa del hombre, susurró.

—Te brillan los ojos.

Sasuke parpadeó.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Te han brillado cuando me has mirado. No lo había visto nunca antes… es curioso. Es como ver un billete brillar con luz propia.

Sasuke resopló, pero sonreía.

—¿Todavía sigues con el rollo de los billetes?

Sakura torció el gesto picaronamente.

—No. Ya no. No tendría mucho sentido, ¿no? Porque esta vez tu felicidad ya no se puede medir con billetes.

—Hm… quizás porque esta vez no me la proporciona el dinero —añadió acariciando con suavidad un mechón de cabellos rosados.

—Quizás —susurró ella.

Sasuke acercó los labios a los de ella, entreabiertos, pero no los tocó. Sakura no pudo evitar una risita por lo bajo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te sigo pareciendo un objeto de cambio? ¿Un objeto _inerte_?

Otra vez la risita.

—No… creo que ya no.

—_Definitivamente_, no —y presionó con cariñosa rudeza su boca contra la de Sakura.

* * *

Gracias por leer (L)


End file.
